1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scintillation camera for picking up a radioisotope (RI) distribution image in an object under test on an RI dosage.
2. Related Background Art
A scintillation camera for picking up an RI distribution image in an object under test is described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,515. This apparatus measures the interaction position of radiation irradiated on a scintillator.